


从良 02

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 02

2-1

阿云嘎并没有在王晰的办公室里和郑云龙做继续下去。

郑云龙望着王晰背影那深深的一眼，把阿云嘎深埋了十几年的个人英雄情结挖了出来。

他看见郑云龙的颈肌由于大幅度的转头而被崩紧，他薄薄的软唇微张着，下巴的弧度走过脖颈落到半敞着的锁骨上，像极了家里老园子湖中的天鹅。

可阿云嘎的性器还在郑云龙的身体里，灼烧着他紧实的甬道，而郑云龙却用染上粉红色情爱的眼与旁人道别，只给自己留下个湿润的眼尾。

阿云嘎的心情一瞬间有些复杂，因为王晰走的很潇洒，头也不回的，一眼都没留给这双期盼的眼。待到电梯门完全闭合，郑云龙才将头扭回，把眼光重新落回阿云嘎的脸上，湿漉漉的珠子纠缠着阿云嘎对视。

阿云嘎腿上坐过不知道多少个男男女女，却只有一个人会捧起他的脸与他纠缠眼光，郑云龙是第二个。

郑云龙用他颤抖的睫，盛满波光的眼去叩开阿云嘎的灵魂，并虔诚的落下亲吻，纯真又美好，仿佛方才的落寞从未到访。

 

阿云嘎制止了郑云龙继续在他腰间浪开的胯，他扣住郑云龙的肩，在一个轻柔又绵长的吻里把自己的炽热退出来，并用手背轻轻揩净郑云龙穴口的粘稠，他把声音放到最温柔的频道上

“绒绒，我带你回家。”

不容拒绝的，阿云嘎把郑云龙抱回自己的车里，好在郑云龙虽然快一米九，但身上其实是没有很多肉的，阿云嘎一度怀疑王晰是不是虐待郑云龙并且不给他饭吃。

人总是在一瞬间窥探到真相却不自知。

阿云嘎把那些不成立的假象驱逐了，他把郑云龙放在后座并亲手关上车门，自己绕到另一边，有司机为他开门。

当阿云嘎也坐进车里时，他看见郑云龙把自己缩成一个团子，局促的挤在角落里，他身边留出的位置甚至还能坐三个王晰。阿云嘎伸手去摸他的颈，掌下是微微颤抖的冰凉，于是阿云嘎贴心的把座椅温度又调高了两档，当车快驶出地下车库的时候，他看见郑云龙的身子有些放松。

阿云嘎像是窥到了什么秘密一样，挑着眉低笑，然而他的笑并没有持续过三秒，当金灿灿的霞光落进车窗里那刻，郑云龙的身子一下子又缩紧了，加剧的颤抖随之而来，直到阿云嘎把遮光板都升起，一丝光都落不到郑云龙身上时，才有所缓和。

 

郑云龙恐惧这种陌生感。

十年了，他又重温了来自外界的胁迫，他畏惧阳光，包括清冷的晨白和温柔的晚霞。一个十年没怎么见过自然光的人，当他又一次见光时绝不会去拥抱温暖，而是本能的抗拒，身体的每一块肌肉都在无声的抵触。

郑云龙思念王晰冷冷的怀抱，他觉得他身边的人太过炙热，他不愿意靠近他。

然而架不住阿云嘎的手非要把他搂进怀里，还要施展一些没有用处的安抚。郑云龙不喜欢，却又无可奈何，只僵硬的凭他抱着。

 

那十年里，王晰说什么郑云龙便做什么，王晰没说的事情他一概不会做，因为他记得他十六岁的时候偷偷学会了自行车，之后就被王晰扭断了脚踝，养了三个月。他也记得他十九岁的时候，用王晰没有告诉过他的方式轻吻了王晰的尾骨，之后被他掰掉了下巴。郑云龙很聪明，所以他不再做那些自找麻烦的事。

王晰告诉他什么他便说什么，做什么，郑云龙主动放弃了自己的思考能力，他知道王晰可以为他安排一切，也必须是王晰为他安排一切。

人人都以为王刮皮身边的宝贝是朵交际花，有撩人的春眼，高级货的谈吐。然而旁人却不知道，郑云龙所有说过的话，都是王晰教过的。当王晰要带他出去的时候，会把他即将说的每一句话都教给郑云龙，逐字逐句的从咬字到神情，如果郑云龙学得好，就可以得到一个吻，或是在王晰开心的时候还会得到一个被允许的口交。

如果他学的不好。

算了。

 

阿云嘎可以感知怀里的僵硬，他惊讶于浪荡的花儿也有这样紧张的时候，便忍不住想去逗他

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

好烦，郑云龙在阿云嘎看不见的地方皱着眉。

王晰从不会这样的聒噪。

 

很凑巧的，他们的车被北京的晚高峰拦截了，三环路上堵的水泄不通，公交车夹着人流混着自行车，任谁都动弹不得。

郑云龙又开始紧张，他无法适应这种陌生的长时间密闭环境，王晰没有告诉他这个时候应该做些什么，他的拳不自觉的攥紧又松开，来来回回拧出些薄汗。

郑云龙下意识的摸上阿云嘎的腿间，他想做爱，这是他唯一会的技能，可以很好的缓解这种紧张。

然而阿云嘎却一脸正义的拒绝了他，他用正派的嗓音说

“不行，绒绒需要休息。”

郑云龙看见他极立体的五官藏在阴影里，或是因为长期生活在黑暗中，郑云龙的夜视极好，他仰着脸可以看见阿云嘎的眼下有几道浅浅的纹，阿云嘎并不看他，并把嘴抿成了一条写着坚毅与无私的线。

 

王晰说过，如果有谁不答应你的要求，你就把他的脸捧起来，注视着他，对，就是这样。当时王晰捧起郑云龙的脸，为他调整眼尾舒展的弧度。王晰说

“求求你。”

郑云龙学他的语气

“求求你。”

“不对。”王晰无情的批判他，

“求求你。”

“求求你。”

“求求你。”郑云龙重复的说着

“嗯，这句还行，龙儿真棒。”于是郑云龙得到了一个奖赏的吻。

然而郑云龙却想要更多，他回捧起王晰的脸，注视着他的眼睛，又说了一遍

“求求你。”

然而这句话是对王晰无用的，任郑云龙把这三个字揉碎了嚼烂了，铺成满地月光，王晰都不会动容。

阿云嘎不是王晰，所以他无法拒绝这三个字。

当郑云龙骑到他身上，捧起他的脸，用微微垂下的眼看他，并说出这三个字的时候，他已经把他的性器掏出来顶在了郑云龙的穴口。

只需要用潮湿的龟头在小穴上磨蹭两下，那柔嫩的秘境就会舒展他的入口，一点一点的把硕大的探险者吞进去，浪似的把人送到汁水淋漓的深处。

阿云嘎喜欢路虎，除了性能之外他就喜欢这阔气的车内空间。然而两个快一米九的人交叠而坐，说实话还是有一些蹩脚。

郑云龙为了让屁股耸动的幅度变大，只能把软腰扭曲的下塌，致使整个前胸都要贴在阿云嘎的身上，软嫩的乳首蹭着长衫，刮的人热辣辣的疼，几圈腰间的摇摆过后，他的叫声也浪开了，完全没有方才的紧张瑟缩。

 

阿云嘎不是什么好人，但他对手下的人从来贴心。

他照顾着他司机的情绪，只能摁着郑云龙的头去吃他的呻吟，唇舌交缠上来，声音虽是小了，却更具杀伤力，那种低低的哽咽与被遏制的喘息狂砸阿云嘎的神经，当他回过神的时候他已经把郑云龙平放在后排上，压着他猛肏了。

他看见了郑云龙狡黠的笑。

这让他一惊，阿云嘎以为郑云龙只有一种表情，那就是媚眼横湿的，连鼻息都带着挑拨的情，然而他却没想到郑云龙可以这么笑，带着一些顽皮的小心思，虽然只有一瞬间，但在一盏路灯晃过下，被他捕捉到了。

阿云嘎更猛力的顶郑云龙的肚子，可以在他小腹上看见阿云嘎阴茎的轮廓，可直到阿云嘎疲软，他也再没见过那样触目的表情。

 

他们终于逃脱了拥堵的北京。

阿云嘎有些懊恼的把郑云龙抱回家，盘算着怎么才能再见一次那样的表情，而郑云龙却是有些困倦了，好看的眼被眼皮遮了一半，昏昏沉沉的什么都不想理。

阿云嘎是想帮他洗澡来着，但是左右看看都不知道怎么下手，他不是没帮过别人洗澡，但是那个人的身量比郑云龙大概能小上三圈，左右都好拿捏。

而今这样一大块横在阿云嘎床上，让他有些茫然。

算了，先放着吧。

阿云嘎是想着叫他洗个澡，再带他出去吃饭，毕竟劝人从良的第一步是劝，总要有个开口的机会，然而阿云嘎看看床上把自己睡成个卷的郑云龙，只觉得这个计划该推迟些时候了。

他退出卧室半掩上门，拨了通电话。

 

阿云嘎看见睡醒的郑云龙顶着湿漉漉的发，光着身子跑到他面前的时候，他切萝卜的手有些颤抖。

阿云嘎不是没见过好看的皮囊，他是没见过这么好看的。

他觉得他的声音都有些发颤

“你怎么不穿衣服。”阿云嘎明明把睡衣都放在床头了。

“我不会。”郑云龙有些目光呆滞的看着他。

？？？

王晰到底养个了什么？

阿云嘎把萝卜块草草的扔进羊肉汤里盖着盖子一起咕嘟着，洗了手去为郑云龙穿衣服。

衣服套到一半，羊肉汤已经炖的有些滋味，鲜香几乎占了大客厅的一半，阿云嘎在心里给自己点赞，他觉得他离劝人从良又近了一步。

然而穿衣服穿到一半的郑云龙却突然静止了，阿云嘎以为他会得到意料之内感激的眼神，就在郑云龙静止之后，他开始狂呕，是快把肺腑都请出来的那种，眼眶通红通红的睚眦欲裂。

阿云嘎在心中写了一个大大的卧槽。

 

他手忙脚乱的把郑云龙抱进卫生间，一遍又一遍的顺着他的背，然而郑云龙除了清水便什么都吐不出来，整个人颓坐在冰凉的瓷砖地上歪着头，眼中常含的媚也不见了，一脸死气。

阿云嘎把人搂在怀里，用湿毛巾敷着他的脸，要说是羊肉过敏也不能啊，这还没吃呢？

多喝热水。

有人和阿云嘎说过，无论什么病，多喝热水总是好的。

于是他把郑云龙挪回床上，用软枕头把腰垫高了，去给郑云龙接了杯热水。

然后是比上一轮更猛烈的干呕。

阿云嘎肉眼可见，郑云龙的活力值锐减，像流沙在他指尖，怎样都抓不住。

无可奈何，只能把人送回去。

 

 

当阿云嘎抱着郑云龙砸开王晰的门时，他看见了王晰摆上台面的嘲讽，只咧开一边嘴，笑的令人厌烦。阿云嘎沉着脸把郑云龙放回了属于他的床上，他看见郑云龙像回到了池里的鱼，蹙着的眉也舒展了，嘴角也再不死死的抿着。

王晰从阿云嘎进门开始就没说话，只在他身边踱步，转着圈的看阿云嘎的臭脸，直到阿云嘎的眼中开始渗着丝丝点点的杀气，王晰终于停止了他招人烦的笑，一把搂过阿云嘎的脖颈，把他揽到厨房。两灶砂锅里分别煨着东西，阿云嘎掀开盖子看，一锅是炖的奶白的鱼汤，一锅是熬的透亮的红枣。

王晰问他

“你给他吃什么了？”

“还没吃呢，闻着羊肉味就吐了。”阿云嘎扁扁嘴，非常不开心，要知道他亲自下厨做饭的次数是比他摘掉的人头数要少的。

王晰拍拍他的肩膀教他不要难过，把红枣那锅的火关小了些，舀出一小碗来晾着。他这副居家的样子和下午那份头也不回的决然完全不同，看的阿云嘎有些恍惚，呵小伙子还是个两面派。

 

王晰把郑云龙揪起来喝了半碗甜汤，看着他双颊又染了红才放他睡去。

轻声的合了卧室的门，在酒柜前到了两杯威士忌，递给阿云嘎一只，王晰站着，阿云嘎坐着，两个人是大眼瞪小眼谁也不说话。

王晰先把杯中的酒喝完，所以他先说话

“借你玩两天行，日子久了你照顾不了。”

王晰很明显的看出来阿云嘎的意图，他也不愿意和老朋友绕弯子，郑云龙这个人，除了王晰，给谁养都养不成。

然而阿云嘎摇着他手中的方杯没说话，琥珀色的酒漾起浅波，待到水波平静了，阿云嘎说

“晰哥是咬定我弄不了？”

 

 

 

 

2-2

王晰抬了抬眉并没有说话，然而脸上已经是明明白白写着的。

对，你就是弄不了。

厚底方杯被阿云嘎磕在玻璃桌面上，一声脆响。

王晰转过身去为自己又添些酒，他背对着阿云嘎说

“你是杀人的，我是养人的。”

他在方杯中添了颗大冰球，砸在酒里荡起一声回响，是落石砸进了阿云嘎的心。

阿云嘎斜在沙发里，不置可否的淡笑。

王晰也在他身边坐下，在手边抽出叠文件递给阿云嘎

“先说事。”

 

阿云嘎接过来翻了几页，有几张熟面孔，他食指扫过一行又一行的字，沉着头问王晰

“启哪个？”

“你说呢？”

阿云嘎的指尖留在最后一个名字上，有些犹豫的点了点

“你要啃他老子？”

王晰一声轻笑，像是不小心砸到钢琴上的低音Do

“老的嚼不动，先耍小的搞搞。”

“行，有谱。”

 

吱呀——

卧室的门开了，郑云龙披着件褂子半裸的走出来，寻着王晰就粘上去，丝毫不在意有没有旁人在场。王晰并不消受这个拥抱，他把郑云龙的头推开起身去了厨房，郑云龙一路缠着王晰的腰也跟他去了。阿云嘎追着郑云龙跟着王晰也去了厨房。

多么一幅居家好男人的场面。

王晰舀着鱼汤，奶白色的浓香漾进小瓷碗中，郑云龙搂着王晰的腰，把头枕在他的肩上，郑云龙比王晰高些，也比王晰宽些，此时这样搂着他，看起来有些怪异的甜蜜。

阿云嘎看着这样的场面只觉得违和的要命。

他看见王晰盛出几块炖得软烂的豆腐，在汤里用勺子一点点碾碎，又拆了两片鱼肉，把细刺都挑拣干净了，他的镊子应该专门用来挑鱼刺的，尖端细若发微。

王晰的眼神好认真，比他挑雏妓时还要聚精会神。

 

细细拣选完了，王晰端着碗往回走，瞟了一眼倚在厨房门上发愣的阿云嘎，眼梢都带着不明的意味。郑云龙依旧挂在王晰的腰上，亦步亦趋的随他坐进沙发里。

王晰拿着瓷白勺子喂他，每一口他都要自己抿过，觉得温度适宜才放进郑云龙嘴中。屋里没人说话，只有微弱的吞咽声。

阿云嘎坐回沙发上，他数着王晰喂汤的次数。

五勺半。

最后一勺子郑云龙只吃了半口，便餍足的住了嘴要往王晰脖子里钻。

那汤碗还没阿云嘎的巴掌大，郑云龙连三分之一都没喝下去，阿云嘎似乎知道了郑云龙抱起来那么轻巧的原因，他的神色有些晦暗，忍不住讲究王晰

“你养猫呢？”

“是啊。”王晰应答的很爽利。

他把白瓷碗放下，又端起了自己的方杯，圆润的冰球滚在湖泊色的酒里泛着好看的波光，这勾起了猫儿的愿望，郑云龙要凑过头去舔，王晰也由他，把杯子举到郑云龙面前。

王晰看着阿云嘎。

而阿云嘎看着郑云龙。

他看着郑云龙伸出粉色的软舌在冰球上打转，时不时舔两滴酒，他看见他牙关都在兴奋的微颤，眼下立马漾了红。郑云龙的舌似乎不满足于酒的醇香，他的舌尖滑过杯沿攀到了王晰的虎口上，落下碎碎的啃咬。

 

阿云嘎觉得这样的感觉一定是酥酥麻麻的叫人痴迷。

然而王晰却冷冷的转过头，阿云嘎看不见王晰的眼，但他看见郑云怔了一下，然后用绯红的颊去把自己方才落在王晰虎口上的口水擦掉，湿着眼睛离开王晰的肩，在他腿上找个舒适的位置枕着。

王晰抿了一口酒，他一手握杯，一手架在沙发缘上，并没有多余的抚摸分给郑云龙。

阿云嘎心里说不出来什么滋味，眼光落到那碗奶白的汤上，挑了挑眉

“不给我盛一碗？”

“你不能爱喝。”王晰摇了摇杯里的冰球。

阿云嘎不信邪的捧起郑云龙方才喝过的，也不嫌弃，压着碗沿抿了一口。

霎时蹙眉。

他问王晰

“晰哥没钱买盐了？”

 

王晰笑着看他，一脸我就知道你肯定不爱喝的表情。

阿云嘎悻悻的放下碗，有些颓的靠进沙发里，他有些疲惫，比当时在东北的野林子里滚了三天还要疲惫。

他看着郑云龙漾着睡意的脸，不自觉浮起他曾见过的狡黠的笑，他忍不住问王晰

“他平常爱说话吗？”

“早几年话多，打得多了就不说了。”王晰说的很轻巧，像在与阿云嘎聊家常。

阿云嘎失语，王晰继续说

“嘎子。”

“你不能因为他比别的猫猫狗狗要好看一些，你就怜悯他。”

“你碾死过那么多生命，怎么能因为这样的皮囊就要眷顾他呢。”

“这是不公平的。”王晰伸出食指对阿云嘎摆了摆，一副大圣人的姿态。

 

“晰哥要教起圣贤书了。”阿云嘎拿话噎他。

王晰也不恼，只用他惯有的笑觑着阿云嘎，他膝上已然传来了平稳的呼吸，他说

“递我个毯子。”王晰指指阿云嘎身后。

阿云嘎斜他一眼还是递过去了，他起身帮王晰一起把郑云龙卷上，抱回了卧室。

郑云龙在睡梦中沾到了他熟悉的枕头，也攀上了王晰的腰，在梦境中如何也不撒手。王晰有些无奈的坐在床上仰头看阿云嘎，他说

“三成，不叫你白作工。”

“不要。”阿云嘎努努嘴，继续说

“老话讲，不和兄弟做生意。咱俩扯着一条线就够了，多了难做。”

“行。”王晰也爽利的应下，他看着郑云龙，却对阿云嘎说

“养好了再借你玩。”

 

阿云嘎在北京的夜里开快车，大家伙呼啸着就过去了

劝人从良，首先是人要听劝。

再有就是，得有个良善之地，阿云嘎脑热了半天也缓和了。

他劝郑云龙从良，无非是从一个场子换到另一个，甚至比上家还多些虎狼。

 

这让他想起王晰常说的话

何必呢。

 

 

 


End file.
